


Your Step-Sister Says She Deserves a Taste

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [6]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facial, Incest, Licking/Sucking Balls, Licking/Sucking/Kissing Cock, Nerd Step Brother/Hot Step-Sister, Oral, Seduction, blowjob, cum on face, gwa, script offer, stepcest, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your step-sister came to your room and talks about how you sit on your pc all day and how you're a nerd and bla bla. Somehow you end up on a topic of masturbation and it further leads to your step sister revealing how horny she has been lately and how she believes that she deserves a taste of her step brother's cock.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 2





	Your Step-Sister Says She Deserves a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes and improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Hmmm.. and who we got here..

My nerdy step brother, sitting on the PC, like always..

[Chuckle] I'm never gonna catch you doing anything else am I?

I mean.. other than reading books or doing homework or whatever.

[Sigh]

Don't you wanna like.. go out sometimes?

Okay, you do go out.. but I'm talking like to a party, with your friends or..

You don't? Why? You don't like parties?

Oh come on, you don't have to go to a club or something for it to be a great party?

You don't need to go to a club or bar if that's not your thing.

Like I said, just get a few friends, go to their house or something, get some drinks, bring a couple girlfriends..

Or.. if you don't wanna do that, you can just go out with me and MY friends.

What? I'm serious!

Okay and how do you know they won't like you if you haven't even talked to them before?

I mean yeah, obviously me and you are like the two opposite worlds.. but we can change that. 

Just give me a chance. I'll teach you how to talk to girls, how to act in certain situations so that you don't look stupid.. and you know, just basic stuff.

No I'm not saying you don't got it but.. come on, we both know.

[Pause]

[Sigh] Alright alright, whatever, just keep sitting on that PC all day and see what results you're gonna get..

I wish you good luck brother..

[Sigh] Such a waste.. I bet so many girls would love to go out on a date with you if you only wanted to change the way you live..

I mean because you got the looks.. you totally got the looks..

You're pretty cute, I can't deny it..

But the rest? Your talk game, confidence.. they're lacking.

And like I said I could teach you these things..

Every day you would get more and more comfortable with yourself..

And then the girls would just come to you like this [finger snap]

What's that?

Oh you don't care about having a girlfriend..

Hmm.. is that so..

[Chuckle] Come on, who are you fooling step bro?

Listen, you are NOT gonna tell me that you like using your hand all the time.

You know what I'm talking about.

Yes, you do.

Okay, now you're just being disrespectful. Do you really think I don't know about you jerking off to porn everyday?

[Chuckle] Yeah, right, you don't.

You think I'm stupid, don't you? ALL guys jerk off when they don't have a girlfriend.

And I don't know about other girls, but I know that I masturbate alot. Like, ALOT alot. Especially recently, cause I don't have a boyfriend neither.

[Sigh] I miss sucking cock.. and getting fucked..

I KNOW you wish you had some pussy or some mouth to take care of you instead of your hand too.

[Giggle]

You never heard me talk like that before, have you..

Keep it 100 doe, you dream about getting sucked off by some hot girl everyday, don't you?

If you wanted it you could just get some hooker? Yea I guess... but it's never the same.

I mean they do it for the money only. They don't do it for you so.. the feeling and just the whole experience is cold.

It's not like when a girl that likes you gets down on her knees and she sucks you off with passion, because she really mean it..

A hooker is probably gonna be all coked-up, won't even look at you, just suck you like some vacuum without emotion, to get the job done quicker, and leave with your money before you realise..

[Pause]

Alright alright, I'll leave the topic of you being a virgin alone for now..

But.. before I leave your room, I need a little something from you.

Nah, I don't want to borrow any money, it's something else.

Something that doesn't require you to do anything at all..

[Chuckle] sounds good already, doesn't it?

Mmm... remember when I said you were cute?

I wasn't lying. You really ARE a cutie..

Mmm don't mind my hands, I just like the way your arms and chest feel..

[Moan] You know...

I've got so much energy pent up inside of me lately and... I just don't know what to do with it..

I mean I got an idea what could POSSIBLY help...

But you would have to be open minded for this...

I know we're step siblings and all but...

I was thinking that maybe if... maybe if you just let me suck it for a little bit...

[Chuckle] What?

No, I'm not joking...

Yea, I AM saying what you think I'm saying...

I want to suck your cock...

Yes, I'm serious, can't you see?

I can't even get my hands off of you...

[Moan] I'm just so horny all the time...

Because I got no boyfriends coming over, no nothing lately...

And you're right there...

Like... just WHY would I not atleast TRY to get that cock from you?

I mean... it's not like you don't want me anyways, right? This could be your only chance...

Mmm look at you...

You might be a nerd but... you definitely got what it takes for a girl to notice you...

What?

So what I'm your step sister?

Oh please, you sound stupid.. we're not even related like that..

Yea we grew up together but.. we don't share the same blood so it wouldn't be incest or anything..

Mmm come on, don't be like this..

I think the exact opposite of what you just said..

I look at it like.. you are my step brother so.. I DESERVE a taste atleast..

[Pause]

Come on, don't make me beg...

This was my plan the whole time when I came here, don't make it fail for me now...

[Sigh] Nobody will catch us, we will go to my room and lock the door..

Please?

Oh shush, just give me your hand, you will like it.

Don't be a pussy, come on, give me your hand.

I promise you won't regret it once we get to my room.

Follow me.

[Pause in the audio, they went to her room]

[Door shut and door lock]

There, see? Nobody is gonna get in here now.

What now? Hmm, why don't you lay down on my bed.. and just pull your pants down?

Yes, already. There's no point in waiting.

Mmm that's it brother..

I see you're a little shaky, are you nervous?

Just a little bit? [Giggle]

Don't worry, just relax..

This is gonna be really good, I promise- Oh my..

That's... that's a really nice cock...

Holy shit, you've been hiding this from me all this time?

Mmm brother...

Who would've known...

Is it fully hard yet?

No? Wow...

[Moan] Fuck...

I need to lay down on my stomach before you and take a closer look at it...

[Bed sounds as she crawls on it]

[Chuckle] Don't be nervous...

[Moan] Holy sh...

Your cock is amazing...

Wow... how the hell..

[Moan] This is the best one I've seen so far...

None of my ex's had anything like this...

[Moan] It's literally making me drool right now...

And I'm getting wet too...

[Moan] Fuck, can I taste it?

[Moan] I'm so hungry for this cock that I'm not even sure where I want to start first...

Maybe I'll just.. lick it from the base to the tip for a little bit first...

[Slow and long licks for a little bit]

[Moan] Do you like that?

[Continue giving long licks]

Do you like the way I lick you slowly with my tongue, like a candy? [Chuckle]

It's cause you taste like a sweet candy..

[Continue giving long licks]

Mmm.. look at you...

Your step sister knows what she's doing, doesn't she..

[Giggle]

I'll just keep giving you those long, wet licks for a little more...

[Continue giving long licks for a little while]

You like the way my tongue teases you, don't you..

See, this is exactly what a paid hooker won't do for you.. 

She would just put her mouth on it and get you off in like 2 minutes.. where's the fun in that?

Mmm don't worry, I don't plan on making you cum fast..

A-uh, no way...

I'm just gonna appreciate this cock... take my time with it...

[Gentle kisses all over cock]

How's that? Do you like when I gently kiss your cock all over?

[Continue giving gentle kisses]

Do you like how I'm just making out with it?

[Continue giving gentle kisses]

Planting kisses all over your shaft...

[Continue giving gentle kisses]

Just appreciating every single part of your cock..

[Continue giving gentle kisses]

Every inch..

[Continue giving gentle kisses]

And of course we can't forget about this beautiful head too now, can we..

[Kissing the cock head gently]

Look at me baby..

Look at how I'm gently and barely sucking on the head of your cock..

You love it, don't you..

[Finish every gentle kiss with a little bit of suction]

Yeah.. that feels amazing, doesn't it..

Enjoy it.. not many girls know how to treat a cock like this..

Your step sister happens to be very skilled though..

[Continue finishing every gentle kiss with a little bit of suction]

Maybe I should use my tongue on the tip of your cock now and just tickle it with the tip of my tongue..

[Wet sounds of licking the tip]

Doing circles around it..

[Wet sounds of licking the tip]

And now directly on your little pee hole..

[Went sounds of licking the tip]

[Chuckle] Oh yea, if I kept doing that, you'd get really close super quickly, wouldn't you..

Let me lick you from the base to the head again..

[Long licks from base to tip]

Like a good little kitten.. [Chuckle]

[Continue long licks from base to tip]

Mmm lemme smack it against my face..

Don't worry, I'll do it gently, just to feel it..

[Very lightly smack cock against face few times]

And smack it against my juicy lips..

[Smack cock against her wet lips few times]

Brush your head against them...

[Brushing cock head against lips, wet noises]

And now finally put your gorgeous cock in my mouth..

Mmm...

Nah, not yet..

[Giggle] I'm such a tease.. aren't I?

But I know you love it..

You like looking at my pretty face and my mouth working on you slowly, don't you brother..

I know how hot I look in that blowjob pose too.. with my feet dancing behind me..

That's why I don't wanna make you cum too quickly..

I want you to enjoy the view and be hard for me for a longer time..

I want to keep making eye contact with you as I'm giving you this pleasure..

Mmm.. why don't we take a look at these balls now doe? I almost compeltely forgot about them..

They deserve some attention too..

[Suck on balls gently, slow suction]

That's it, you like when I do that, don't you..

[Lick balls for a little bit]

Hmm, they seem pretty full too..

Must have lots of cum packed in there for me..

[Moan] I can't wait to drain them for you..

[Continue licking/sucking balls for a little bit more]

Lemme kiss my way back to the tip of your cock again..

[Kiss slowly from base to tip]

I bet you're gonna like it if I tickle you with my tongue, right under the head of your cock...

[Sound of fast and wet tongue licking]

[Giggle] That spot is so so sensitive, isn't it?

Do you want me to keep doing it?

[Sound of fast and wet tongue licking again]

I'm good at this, aren't I..

Tell me step bro, tell me you love the way I'm playing with your cock..

[Softly kissing cock]

Do you think I should finally put my mouth on it?

Yeah? I really wanna do it.. but how badly do YOU want it?

Tell me how badly you want to see your step sister's perfect lips wrapped around your cock..

[Moan] Alright, it's time to get a REAL taste of this thing..

[She puts mouth on it with a seductive moan and then does a mouth pop sound, as she takes it out]

Mmm my step brother's cock is fucking delicious..

[She does the same thing few more times, just slowly takes in mouth with a seductive moan, and takes it out, causing a mouth pop sound]

Do you like the way I slowly put it in and out of my mouth, causing that sexy mouth pop sound?

[She does it few more times]

[Moan] I can't describe how much I love watching your face when I'm doing this..

The satisfaction I feel when I see how much pleasure I bring to your body..

I missed all of this..

Mmm and hearing you moan makes me wanna suck that cock even harder for you..

[She starts sucking on cock now, not too slow but not too fast either, also moans while doing it]

[Moan] Tell me you're loving this brother..

[Continues sucking on cock, still the same way]

Tell me I'm a good girl.. tell me I have the best mouth in the world..

[Continue sucking on cock, still the same way]

Yes.. run your fingers on my hair and keep telling me how good my mouth feels on your hard cock..

[Suck the cock faster now, still with seductive moans]

Do you like the way I'm playing with your balls with my hands at the same time, while I'm sucking you?

[Continue with the same sucking pace, and seductive moans, for a longer time now]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] I just fucking love sucking cock so much..

And yours is like a full package for me..

It feels good in my mouth, it tastes good.. and it's fun to tease you..

You know what? I don't think this will be our last time doing this..

[Continue sucking cock with same pace as before, and seductive moaning]

Do you want me to get you off now?

I can go faster for you if you want..

[Moan] Yea? You want to feed me that cum?

Lemme suck you nice and hard with my mouth now then, and stroke your shaft with my one hand, and play with your balls with my other..

Are you ready?

Mmm I'm gonna suck you until you're right on the edge...

[Really intense blowjob now, and intense moaning while sucking - for about 30 seconds or so without talking, or with optional dirty talk improvement]

[Mouth pop]

Are you close?

Yeah? How close?

I'll count to ten and keep sucking you okay? When I say 10, I want you to cum all over my pretty face..

Can you do that for me?

Okay, one..

[Continue sucking]

Two..

[Continue sucking]

Three..

[Continue sucking]

Four, five!

[Continue sucking]

Six, seven!

[Continue sucking]

Eight..

[Continue sucking]

Nine..

[Continue sucking]

[Mouth pop sound] Okay, are you ready?

Are you gonna give me that hot load?

Come on, give it to me, ten!

Cum, now, cum for me!

Cum for my brother, nut all over my pretty little face!

Paint my face with that white jizz! Do it!

Just spray all over me!

[He cums and she moans in response]

Oh that's it baby..

That's a good step brother..

Such a wonderful load..

I love it..

Mmm..

Give me every last drop..

Let me taste it..

[Suck on head gently for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Your cum tastes great brother.. [Giggle]

[Licking her fingers clean]

Thank you for letting me do this, I missed giving head..

Hopefully it won't be our last time step bro..

[Giggle]


End file.
